


"I love you"

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: David threatens Regina (in the typical dad way) when he discovers that she is dating Emma but he is really harsh and makes Regina cry but Emma comforts her :) Asked by anon via tumblr





	

Looking at herself in the mirror Regina blinked, not really knowing what to do with the trails her tears had left over her face, her mascara halfway ruined as she rose her right hand, magic already glowing on the tips of her fingers as she sighed and closed her eyes to her reflection. David’s words echoed on her mind as she let her power clear her face once again, just the smallest line of red rimming her eyes left behind once she looked at herself again.

When David had entered in her office she had smiled at him, accustomed by now to his presence after so many years working and fighting together. The Charming prince, albeit dense as she still usually liked to call him from time to time, had become a powerful ally, a friend perhaps, maybe even one member of what she considered family and someone she knew she could confide on. Something she truly found difficult to do. Or did.

However, the man, instead his usual distended demeanor had seemed tense and awkward as he had stood in front of her desk while chewing his nails for over half a minute before Regina, raising a brow and stating that she had several other meetings she needed to attend, had asked him what was wrong. His answer, mulled for how it sounded strangely rehearsed, floated towards her in the same second.

“I want to talk to you about Emma.”

The sentence had been done in such a way that it hadn’t left Regina any room to try to pry herself off the man’s gaze and so she had stood and walked towards the decanter she kept ready just in case before preparing herself a drink.

“What do you want to ask?” She had simply stated, remembering just in time to offer the man a drink of his own only for him to let her known how he preferred not to.

He had been soft at first, nervous perhaps. Even if Regina had learnt to confide in him neither he or she had truly talked for long periods of time, neither of them liking the act of small talk interesting enough. Regina had played with the rim of the glass, pressing her thumbs against it as she had seated again, looking at the prince earnestly until he had sat in front of her, hands now crossed, fingers interlacing, as he bent slightly, positioned towards her in a stance that very much made Regina think about his daughter.

“I know about the two of you.” He had said and Regina had opened her mouth, ready to ask how until she had remembered the walk near the pond she had made with the blonde sheriff two days back. She had seen one of the nuns staring at the two of them, seeming to gasp as Regina had kissed the blonde tenderly. That had probably been the source. “I want to know if you are making her happy.”

Which had been a valid point considering what had happened with Hook, what had happened with Neal and what had happened with everyone Emma had tried to form a relationship with. Still, the words had stung as well as the doubts and so Regina’s thumbs had turned white as she kept pressing the glass, the glossy surface hard against her fingertips.

“I want to know that you won’t hurt her.”

“I want…”

The rest of the conversation had been dulled out by Regina’s own inner voice, the one that now kept whispering at her words that seemed far too close to Cora’s for her body not to shudder. She had been hurt, angry perhaps but at the end it has been David’s voicing her own demons what had made her look at him in sadness and mutter a quick “I understand” that had left the prince no less confused but at least at ease enough to nod awkwardly before attempting a small smile.

The tears had come as soon as the door had been shut, tears that had run freely and hotly as she had glanced down at the almost untouched drink between her hands, one single crack running down one of the sides of it as the slightly touch of purple faded away from her fingers, tracing the lines of her veins on the back of her hand as she controlled the power once again. It had been strange, she now thought, looking at herself, touching the flesh just below her eyes with her pinkie, to cry like this, to react like this. However, she knew the reason why and for that her eyes hovered over her desk, glancing at her phone in where one single message notification glowed, Emma’s ID picture visible even from where she stood.

“I know…” She was able to read before the screen went black, her hand picking up the phone as quickly as possible, David’s words still fresh on her mind.

“I know that my dad went to talk to you. Tell me if he said anything he shouldn’t have said, yes?”

Her fingers about to touch the screen a second message came in. “I love you.”

This time she didn’t cry, she didn’t want to, but she smiled, the nauseating words fading away, disappearing along as David’s own words, own doubts, own threats.


End file.
